Shadow and Ice Continuation
by Reithandina
Summary: It's been 7 days since Azkaban was taken over. Finnaly Harry will know what've happened in the Wizarding World since he was imprisoned. With the Malfoys he start plotting to take over Britain, and restore it to it's former glory. Dark!Harry, YAOI!
1. Prolouge

**Shadow and Ice; Continuation.  
**  
_Harry/Dhaun(Dementor/OC)_

**Warning: **Dark. Yaoi. Mentions of Forced Sex.

**A/N:** **MUST READ! **HElloes my lovely readers. Okey, you're all going to get mad at me! I know it! This is merely the Prologue. I've only done this one XD. And I don't know when I'll do the next chapter. But This one will be like a ... First Taste.. Of the Continuation. It might take me months to just come up with the next Chapter. I only have a little thought on how the next chapter will be, so please, be patient. I'm only human after all. ;)**_  
_**

**[ Shadow and Ice ]  
**  
The Prologue

No one was home.

And yet still, was she a prisoner.

But she used her time alone to get the potion and compulsion spells out of her system. It was a hard and strenious work, and everytime her husband came home, they were amplified. But at least she learned new things everyday. It's been months since Harry was taken to Azkaban Prison, for a crime he had never committed, and never would.

Everything was in chaos.

THe wizarding world of Great Britain.

It was horrible. The poor creatures. Even thinking about it hurt like nothing ever. She could handle being compulsed like this. She could handle being made to have sex every night with her husband, and do horrible perverse stuff to him, that she'd never want to do. She didn't love him. And when she had told him, he went balistic, and thus the first spell had been cast. The first potion had been mixed in her food and in her drinks.

At first she hadn't really noticed that much, but when she did, the spells and potions came stronger and more often. But she was getting stronger, she knew. Each and everyday, her body and mind, was restisting and growing more powerful, to nullify this prison.

Just a little bit more.

After years in this horrible prison, she longed for freedom more than anything. And to be reunited with Harry once again. Oh did she love him. Her Harry. That poor innocent boy, she had meet at the train for Hogwarts, sitting there and eating candy. The boy who had saved her from that troll, who had accepted her, and never judge her, like her husband had.

Like the man who had forced her into this marriage.

She despised him so strongly, and yet she could only watch as her body did things, as if programmed to it. As it was. She watched, learned and plotted behind the charmed smiles, and gentle words and touches. She was getting revenge. She was getting Harry out of Azkaban even if it'd kill her.

She had to try.

Had to save her best friend.

She clenched the newspapers tightly in her fists, a floor board beside her, as she sat on the floor beside her bed. Underneath the bed, was a large hole she had created herself, to hide the evidence of her coming back. Each newspaper was new wrong doings the Ministry had done since the war ended. Each told a horrible story of how much Chaos was taking over.

A sob broke through her lips as she laid them all out, her brown orbs darting over each horrorfying picture there was, and landed on Harry's picture as they had declared him, the Boy-who-betrayed. The New Dark lord. The Horror of the Wizarding World. It went on and on, and then her eyes swifted to the picture of the Malfoys imprisonment.

They had tried to help him!

And they locked them up for it.

Innocents who owed Harry their lives, and more was thrown into Azkaban. Presumed dark wizards. Slytherins! All were Slytherins. If a child ended up in Slytherin, their parents was hunted down! It was horrible! And the child was sent to St. Mungos, for rehabilitation.

Some never came back.

Everyone was afraid. Everyone feared a new dark lord rising, and this fear had become a paranoia, had become a foolish fight against evil, when there had been none since Voldemort was destroyed. And who had started this propoganda?

Her Prisoner.

Her husband.

Ronald Weasley had started this.

His fear and hatred, and jalousy, had poured out into the fearful hearts of light wizards and witches, and thus had created this horror. She hadn't believed her own eyes, when she saw her own husband - though she knew he was not right in his head, and very wrong in everything he'd done so far, she'd never thought him of this - was working along side of Dolores Umbridge.

He was petitioning for Minister post.

And Many was backing him up.

All the fearful light wizards was encouraging him.

Treating him like a war hero, as if he had killed Voldemort himself.

Like he was Dumbledore himself.

She sobbed again and shoke her head in denial, but everything was true. The little red head, the boy who had always been so negative and cruel, and yet such a good friend, was such a traitorious lunatic. He was hurting not only her and Harry, but hurting so many people. Children. Everything that was dark was killed or enslaved.

And in this new time and age, only months after Harry was taken away, only 2 years after Voldemorts death, everything different was dark in the eyes of the law. It went against everything she'd tried to fight since school, and now there wasn't much she could do, there was only to wait and fight her compulsions.

It was so close now.

Hermione Weasley, neé Granger, leaned against the nightstand, her eyes brimmed with tears, but a dark look of determination filled them, as she swore revenge against not only Ronald, but the wizarding world in general. They would all pay for what they'd done, and if Harry couldn't help, she would use everything she had to do it.

" So close now..."

**[ Shadow and Ice ]**

**A/N: So what you think? Excited? **It was actually quite amusing when I thought, DArk Hermione.. Cool. I liked that. And since I actually hadn't really mentioned her in the first, I thought. This could actually work. And It its! I have a plan for her. * Chuckles darkly infront of my stacks of paper, and writes notes furiously. * I'll give you a spoiler. There will be presented with three new Dementor Characters.  
Merry X-mas, and a Happy New year, and a Great Easter!


	2. Shadows Unveiled

A/N: So this is it.. The long awaited chapter 1... I took my time, and I think - Else I'll correct it one day! - that it's good enough :P But anyhow, I've already told you all that I write when I get something. The rewievs help boost my confidence and my cheerful mood to continue writing - though I'll do it anyway - so don't be shy :P And do tell me if I made a mistake with spelling and all :O I'll come right in - like a raging dragon - and correct it! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I donnot own Harry Potter, nor do I earn any money on this fan fiction.

Warnings: There's no sex in this chapter. There's mentioned torture and Genocide.. Mm.. can't figure out if there's more right now.

* * *

**[ Shadow and Ice ]**

**Chapter 1 - Shadows Unveiled.**

It's been 7 days.

It hadn't been that long, and yet it took _that_ long for them all to recuberate from the months of imprisonment. They where still in Azkaban, but they where all living better now. They had taken over the quarters of the Unspeakables, now that they didn't need to use them. They had bathed, eaten, and rested.

They'd been weakened those months, yet the Malfoys where off easier.

Harry had been here far longer than them, and thus it took a bit more time for him to get back at his feet, even with the Dementor blood in his veins. And yet he'd much rather start right away. He stood mostly by the large window in the livingroom, looking out at the raging storm that was a constant around Azkaban. Thunder clashed, and the ocean hissed and slammed against the walls of the Prison. Though it never rocked.

He was worried.

He could feel pain.

He could almost hear innocents cry, but he didn't know who or what it was. He didn't know much about what was going on, because the others kept it from him at most parts. They claimed Harry was yet not well enough to start any mischeif. As if it was mischeif he'd cause.

But anyhow, he still understood it.

He did feel slightly weak, but now it's been 7 days, and enough was enough. He needed to know. He needed to start planning, to start something. Dhaun was a constant presence, watching him, sometimes holding him and joined him in watching the storms. Sometimes he'd leave and then come back. Other times some of the dementors would come into their quaters and hiss something.

But Harry was too worried to listen.

When the Malfoys had gained their strenght, they did everything in their power to make it easier. To not think about all the horror they had been subjected to, and it was a nice feeling. Truely it was, but they avoided the truth. They bashed in the freedom of blissful unawareness, even if the awareness was deep within them.

He wished he could feel that way too.

But it was too late now.

His anger and hatred was only fueled.

**[ Shadow and Ice ]**

" Enough! " Harry raged, his voice as cold as ice, as he stormed into the so called livingroom of Azkaban. His face was pale and tightened in a cold fury, and the Malfoys almost dropped what they had in their hands by sheer dread. They had yet to get used to the chilly presences the former Boy-Who-Lived had. " Enough... No more playing hide and seek! I want the truth! Now! "

His voice was demanding and they felt compelled to listen and obey, like the people and their king. Dhaun stood in the doorway, having followed his mate, his face blank and Nonchalant, his black eyes watched the scene in cold boredom, knowing his mate and lover would calm down as soon as his worries was settled and he could finnaly do something.

It was who Harry was, and even if Dhaun had only known him for mere months, he knew him fairly well.

If only by instinct.

The Malfoy Patriach sighed and folded his hands in his lap, as if the mere memory of what he was about to say, was more painful than anything else. And it proberly was. Harry's face paled as his green eyes darted between each guilty and uncomfatable expressions the wizards and witch had.

" Tell me. We cannot stay here in hidding for ever. We must do something. And now.. Before it's too late. You must tell me everything you know. " He spoke camly, his voice and emotions controled behind his icey blood. Being a dementor was almost better than being able to do Occlumensy. It was simply natural.

Again Lucius Malfoy sighed, but this time his silvergrey eyes looked up and locked into iceygreen. At first apperance, Harry Potter seemed as cold as a dementor, and just as heartless, but Lucius had known this kid since he was a 12 year old boy, and thusly he saw, as clear as day, the desperation and frusturation in the Green eyes.

But Harry Potter was right.

Something needed to be done, and since no one had the intelligence and not deluded by fear and idiocy, they had to do something, even if it wouldn't work in the end. But This was Harry Potter, he killed Voldemort. He's the most powerful Wizard in the world now, though highly unexperienced, but he had the potential to be great.

With his help they had a chance.

If Harry Potter took over the mantle, and ruled the army to defeat this madness, then they'd win, he was sure of that. And because of that, he had no qualms in serving this boy - No, this man. He nodded and told what he knew.

" As you already know, your... Former friend; Mr. Weasley and his sister; Miss Weasley, rose fear into the hearts of light wizards and witches. At first it was only small episodes. Articeles of yourself and your so-called turning to the dark side. My family and I tried everything we could to help free you, but unfortunately their fear evolved and they believed we were in leaque with you. That you had taken the place as a Dark Lord, that you had ordered my old and late friend; Severus to kill Dumbledore and rid the world of his competition.

" It was ofcause nonesense, but they wouldn't believe us, former Death Eaters as we were. Thusly they threw us in here for Conspiring against the Ministry and planning on freeing the Dark Lord Potter. " Harry colapsed into a chair at that note, his green eyes only slightly widdened in horror, and Lucius continued, his silvergrey eyes only absently watching Dhaun as he came in and sat on Harry's armrest. " By that time though, the Wizarding World of Great Britain was already evolving into an angry and paranoied mob.

" Mr. Weasley, your former friend, joined forces with Umbridge after agreeing that dark creatures were evil and dangerous, and should be exterminated on sight. Like in the last war, when the Snatchers were established to catch Muggleborns and traitors, a new group of vengeful wizards and witches was fonded and run by Weasley and Umbridge. Their job was to catch Vampires and Werewolves alive.

" Sundays were officialy called A Burning Day. When Vampires had been caught they'd be bleed dry in cells, and then on Sunday, they'd meet the Sun or be staked depending on the weather or how bloodthirsty the audience was. Werewolves were locked up in special caged made of silver and Monday became Silver Monday for the "Honor" of Werewolves. They were literaly poisoned with silver. The Wizards and Witches, regulary people, would get a stick of silver and poke the werewolves to death. They took great pleasure in this. Laughing and spitting at them, as if they were nothing more than dirt under their shoes. " Lucius lips curled in disgust, and he closed his eyes, as he remembered the Memories of parents, giving their children sticks of silver, to poke the werewolves.

It was sick and horrible.

He glanced over at Harry, and saw his face was tighter and colder than before, but his hands gave himself away as they clenched the armrest tightly. He was amazed by the control of emotions the former Gryffindor had, but put it out of his mind as a Dementor-blood side affect.

He drew another breath and continued.

" After a few weeks with this, it evolved into something worse than that. Weasley and Umbrigde decided that Vampires and Werewolves weren't the only dark and dangeorus creatures out there.. Centuars... Veelas... Elves... Fae...Merfolk and dragons and.. Unicorns. All that was magical and below the wizard standards was accused of dark arts dealing and nothing more than mud under their shooes.

" A tight search lead in... Now they had creatures to find... More to exterminate and capture, so the world could be "Safe" again. But more we don't know, by this time we were thrown in here.. -" Draco interupted his father suddenly, the farmiliar sneer of disgust and loathy on his lips, though he seemed shaken by the memories as well.

It must've been horrible to witness, than read about it.

" Weasel though.. Before we were accused, elected himself as the next Minister, promising the world safety of anything dark and dangereous. Bloody fool. The Worlds gone mad. " He ignored his fathers disaproving look, and instead watched Harry intensely. But the Part Dementor wasn't too well. His mind was in chaos. Anger, Rage, Horror, and Heart wrenching sorrow was threatning to take over him, but he held it back.

" We looked through their things here and we.. found news papers.. Trophies from the beginning... I'll go get them.." Draco quickly left and a tense, horrible, silence filled the livingroom. Dhaun ran his pale fingers through the long black hair of his mate, soothing the distraught man, and offering him support and love. Even if Dhaun had been silent, and watching, he wasn't slacking off and doing nothing. He wasn't going to let his beloved deal with the foolish, idiotic and ignorant wizards anymore.

It was finaly time for the Dementors to take action and make a stand.

They had buisness with the Light wizards as well, and old grudges tore even the Kings heart.

The Light World Pay, and the Dark would rise and make everything as it should be.

**[ Shadow and Ice ]**

Harry leaned back into the touch of his mate, the feeling comforted him, and made him slightly more relaxed. As long as Dhaun was by his side, everything would be alright. He could deal with the world, and deal with the horrors that was happening. Even if everything was as horrible as sounded.

Before him, on the table, was each and every news paper laid out, from the beginning to the end. The Malfoys had left for their quarters, to give him peace and space, so he could process the chaos his former friend was causing. Yet, the anger Harry felt was only tamed by his mates presence. If Dhaun had not stood beside him, Harry knew he'd blow up, and do something Gryffindorishly rash. As he had been rather famous for.

A fleeting thought - as his eyes catch a horrible picture of Werewolves in their silver cages, screaming in pain and agony - crossed his mind. Was Teddy alright? Would he be accused of being a dark creature as well? He closed his eyes and gave a small distraught sigh - Dhauns hand squezzed his shoulder again.

§ Teddy... My little godson... Dhaun... We must find him... § He hissed to his beloved, and tilted his head up, and opened his eyes. Green, sorrowfilled eyes looked into Black, cold and yet warm and promising - it was something Harry saw as easily as the other Dementors did.

§ Your... god..son... will be.. found... I.. have just... the perfect... Men.. for the.. job..§ A cold smile came to the Dementor Kings lips, yet it appeared amused to Harry. The young man corked his brow, inquiring for his amusement, but Dhaun's expression didn't change, nor did he answer.

Harry didn't mind.

He trusted his mate beyond anything else.

Though he was looking very much foreward to see who these dementors would be, to cause such an expression on his lover. Harry turned back to the news papers and his eyes turned once again cold as ice.

Other matters was a must, to attend to.

****

[ Shadow and Ice ]

* * *

A/N: Sooo what u think? Was it ok? Well anyhow, I have finished only a bit - like the layout and all - of chapter 2, might take a while though, but I hope you'll like The Shadowry Past and Icey Futures :P


	3. In the shadows, So cold

**A/N: ****HEre it is finnaly! I know I know, "WHat took u so long?" Weeeeell. The thing is :D I was playing! PErfect WOrld- online MMORPG. Really funny, but really time consuming, and the other reason is also... No inspiration to these hard articles. But u can see that Too right? Some I left alone - but I might add newer ones in the future, or finnish 'em.  
And.. It's really irritating but my "m" letter on my keyboard is having a funny vacation, thus it tries to mess up my writing. Freaky Kurama - I know, I named my laptop Kurama.  
But here it is! Enjoy... ~**

- Sorry my dear readers, but I'll have to make a little Author / Reader Bashing against FFnet. Ahem, here goes;

" I am sick and tried of FFNet's incompetent system. Whenever I try to search for a story, it's - surprise surprise - and error, since the search-thingy, doesn't work! And when I up load a chapter - like this one - and tries to fix it to perfect, it becomes more ruined than it was at first! The Words and senteces are muddles all over the place - which I then have to find and put back - and either is the whole text in thick letters, or kursiv! WHy? WHy does it do that? It rubs me the f-ing wrong way!  
And as I am about to add the abbandoned fixing, IT shows a ="/"#&¤"("¤& Error!

FIX IT! Or I will darn well take my stories other places!

OR make myself a forum!

- ANyone knows a good place to make such a forum? -

Disclaimer : If I owned, I'd not be so poor... No owning, and no taking money from it.. sadly, I could use the xtra cash. - pout-

Harry/OC(Dementor)

( Slash ofcause XD, get out of here u homophobes.. )

Warnings: Erh... Dunno. Darkness? No slash in this chapter XD Maybe next chapt? U even want some? Cause I can always add some. Oh! Abuse and torture. GEnoside. Prejudice. Misspellings? GOt a few I'm sure.

[ Shadow and Ice ]  
  
**  
Chapter 2 - In the Shadows, So Cold.  
**

To understand the future, one must understand the past.

_**HARRY POTTER; THE-BOY-WHO-BETRAYED!**_**  
**_by Rita Skeeter_

_[ A picture of a young Harry Potte - smiling - and another picture of an older Harry Potter - eyes filled with cold and Hollow eyes. ]  
__  
My dear and loyal readers, this morning the Wizarding world suffered from the tragic event of one Boy-Hero; Harry Potter, who was accused and proven guilty in the crimes of usage of the forbidden Dark Arts.  
Since the fall of He-who-must-not-be-named 2 years ago, by the hands of Harry Potter himself, the Dark Arts was claimed Forbidden and Dangerous. All Books found in every puplic book-shop was burned in the Ministry. Aurors lead sucessful raids to known Dark families all over britain and cleared their homes of Dark objects. The Families was all arrested and send to Azkaban, for their obvious treason against our Ministry and Country's security.  
This was merely the beginning,  
Since The War-Hero; Ronald Weasley and his sister; Ginerva Weasley became suspecious of Harry Potter, they had lead a search and investigation secretly, and found proof that indeed, Harry Potter was a dark wizard!  
Yes my readers, this is all true!  
Harry Potter himself, was a dark wizard, and it began even before He came to Hogwarts. Ronald Weasley informed, that when He-who-must-not-be-named came to the Potters in 1981 halloween night, after slaughtering Lily and James Potter, two very light wizards, he directed his wand and threw the killing curse on Harry Potter, as we all know.  
But what was hidden all this time, by Harry Potter himself, and the late Albus Dumbledore, was in that night, when the killing curse was rebounded and destroyed He-who-must-not-be-named, a part of his soul attached to Harry Potters infant body and became a part of him.  
Yes my dear, shocked, readers. I couldn't believe it myself, but it is all the truth. Harry Potter himself never rejected this as nonsense.  
Harry Potter lived with his muggle family, but what no one knew, was he hated them as the fire hates water, and he threatned them daily with death! One cannot think what those poor loving muggles must think, after raising such an evil child, but they stood out strong!  
One can only admire them for their courage.  
Harry Potter hungered for power, and when he heard of He-who-must-not-be-named, he did everything to make us all feel pity towards him, and thus his dark plans began!  
He wanted to be the only Ruler of The Wizarding world, and thus it was on his orders, that the Late Deatheater and Headmaster, Severus Snape, killed Albus Dumbledore!  
How Harry Potter gained the Potion Masters loyalty, was from when Mr. Snape was a teenager himself and loved Harry Potters Mother; Lily Potter neé Evans.  
And This was the claims of Harry Potter Himself!  
When Harry Potter Finaly DEstroyed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for good, we didn't know that Potter had nefarious plans regarding his victory. That Harry Potter had now become the strongest wizard of all, and when we thought he was out new Light Lord, Potter took the mantle as a Dark Lord!  
Harry Potter has betrayed us all!_

For more information about Harry Potters childhood at his muggle relatives on page 4  
For more information about Harry Potters evil plans on page 7  
For more information about Lily Potter and Severus Snapes relationship page 9._  
_

_**WAR-HERO; RONALD WEASLEY CLAIMS; DARK CREATURES ARE MONSTERS!**_**  
**_by Rita Skeeter_

_[ Ronald Weasley waves stands as tall as a general, proud and deciplined ]  
__  
__**HUNT ON DARK CREATURES!  
**__by Rita Skeeter_

_[ Ronald Weasley, with his caught prey - a wounded and serverely weakend Vampire ]  
__  
__**WAR HERO; RONALD WEASEY JOINS FORCES WITH UNDERSECRETARY DOLORES UMBRIDGE!  
**__by Rita Skeeter_

_[ Ronald Weasley, standing together with Dolores Umbrigde, shaking hands ]  
__  
__**PANIC IN THE WIZARDING WORLD; MAGICAL CREATURES ARE DANGEROUS!  
**__by Rita skeeter_

_**NEW LEGISLATIONS CLAIMS ALL CREATURES AND BEINGS, DARK AND DANGEROUS!  
**__by Rita Skeeter_

_**SNAKES; DARK CREATURES AND EVIL!  
**__by Rita Skeeter_

_[ Picture of Snakes, hanging dead in line, in Diagon Alley. ]  
__  
__**VAMPIRE BURNINGS AND WEREWOLF EXECUTIONING IN THE MINISTRY!  
**__by Rita Skeeter_

_[ Pictures of Vampires burning and Werewolf torturing ]  
__  
__**VEELA AND CENTUAR TRAINING COLONIES ESTABLISHED!  
**__by Rita Skeeter_

_[ Veela huddled together, afraid and chained. Centuars, restrained and their horse legs, bound __in rope. ]_

_**HOUSE-ELVES; DANGEROUS OR SAFE?  
**__by Rita Skeeter_

_[ A flappy eared creature with big huge innocent eyes, looks curiously up at the photografer. A House elf. ]  
__  
Are House-Elves safe, or Dangerous creatures?  
Everyone knows the power a house-elf holds in their gray and innocent bodies, but what if we were truely wrong about them? The House-elves joined us in the War against You Know Who, where we all experienced a power of reconing in their large number, as their took out our Dark enemies.  
They were vicious and tore them down.  
They showed loyalty towards wizards, and great courage, but what if this was only an illusion? Resent realisations prove that the house-elves did not come to __**our**__ rescue, but to Dark Lord Harry Potter; The Boy Who Betrayed!  
Yes, my dear readers, there is reason to fear!  
Right at this moment your precious servant, your loyal servant, could be plotting with it's kin to rescue the dark wizards in Azkaban! OR even break out DArk Lord Harry Potter!  
For now, which only protects us, is the magical bond between Wizard/Witch and their house-elf, from their powers, but what if they broke it?  
We've seen that together they stand tall, and proud, and dangeorusly powerful.  
Now his reporter asks; Is House-elves Dangerous or Safe?_

FOr more infornation about the History of House-elves and their beginning in servitude, on page 5.  
For more information about their place in the War, on page 8.

_**SLYTHERIN HOUSE; ALL DARK WIZARDS!  
**__by Rita Skeeter_

The newest disoveries has proven that all Slytherin students, be they former or future, are all dark wizards! Yes, my dear readers it is so true!  
Statisticly every wizard and witch, that enters and graduates from Slytherin House, practices, or have practices Dark Arts - the forbidden magic that is punishable by the Dementor kiss! - and breeds Slytherins for generations after!  
And As we all know Salazar SLitherin was a dark wizard himself, who went against muggles and the muggleborns, and all for pureblood supremacy! And all his Decendants have followed his path of evil, and the very proof was the former Dark Lord; He Who Must Not Be Named!  
And we mustn't forget the newly capture Dark Lord on the Rising; Harry Potter; The boy who betrayed!  
It was reasonly revealed that in his first yea, The Sorting Hat wanted to put Potter in Slytherin! And we all know of his secret, dark abillity; Parseltongue!  
There's no doubt about this now.  
The House Of Slytherin is a training center for aspiring Dark Lords, and their evil followers! Is there any chance for our Society to redeem them?  
Is all hope lost, or will we stand against this?

For more information about the Slytherin House's History on page 6  
For more information on the puplic's opinions on page 12

_**UNICORNS; DARK AND DANGEORUS!  
**__by Rita Skeeter_

[ The picture of a "seemly" innocent Unicorn is presented... ]  
_  
The Horns of a Unicorn is as sharp and pointy as a weapon and holds tremndius powers, and it is now proven that a unicorn only appear to be light, but is in truth a dark creature and breeds with evil and feed us, light wizards and witches, with illusions to trick us all.  
These treacheous creatures were secretly in league with HE-Who-MUST-not-be -NAMED. Ronald Weasley, our own war-hero, and testefy that 9 years ago, when he was a mere 1st year at Hogwarts, he saw he-who-must-not-be-named, feeding from a willing Unicorns blood, and thus came to more power!  
Harry Potter was at this scene as well, before Ronald Weasley saw this, and all evidence points to the fact that Harry Potter was in league with the Unicorns as well, and a partner of He-who-must-not-be-named!  
Unicorns are classified as dark and dangerous creatures, and must be caught and terminated by the law of the Ministry itself!_

For more information about the power of Unicorns, page 3  
For more information about Harry Potters alligence with Unicorns, page 5

_**GOBLINS OF GRINGOTTS IN OUTRAGE!  
**__by Rita skeeter_

_[ Angry, cruel looking, goblins shouting and bustling in their bank. ]  
__  
__**GOBLINS OF GRINGOTTS ON THE RUN!  
**__by Rita Skeeter_

_**GRINGOTTS RUN BY THE MINISTRY; YOUR MONEY IS SAFE!  
**__by Rita skeeter_

_[ Wizards and Witches running the bank.. ]  
__  
__**RONALD WEASLEY, WAR-HERO; STANDS UP FOR MINISTER OF MAGIC!  
**__by Rita skeeter_

_[ Ronald Weasley, standing tall and commanding. A Real leader.. ]  
__  
__**SLYTHERIN HOUSE TAKEN DOWN!  
**__by Rita Skeeter.  
__**  
**__My dear readers, you can all relax.  
THe SLytherin house has been taken down by the Ministry, and thus our children are safe.  
THe Sorting Hat will, according to Minister Weasley, still function as always, only now the teachers and the head mistress; Minerva McGonnagal, will have Aurors ready to take in any Child Chosen for Slytherin.  
To ensure the safety of the Slytherin Students under 17, they will be taken to St. Mungo's to be cured for their darkness, and when cleared they will return to Hogwarts, a new future as Gryffindors, or Hufflepuffs, or even Ravenclaws._

For more information on page 7.  
_**  
SLYTHERIN PARENTS HUNTED DOWN AND QUESTIONED!  
**__By Rita Skeeter. __****_

ALL SLYTHERINS ACCUESED OF TERROR AGAINST WIZARDING WORLD!  
_By Rita Skeeter.__****_

MALFOY-FAMILY; ACCUSED OF PLOTTING POTTERS RELEASE!  
_by Rita skeeter_

_[ Malfoy family, pale, dark and beautiful. ]  
__  
__**MALFOY-FAMILY; POTTER FOLLOWERS!  
**__by Rita skeeter_

_**MALFOY-FAMILY; GUILTY AND SENTENCED TO LIFETIME IN AZKABAN!  
**__by Rita Skeeter_

_[ MAlfoy family chained and taken away.. ]  
__  
__**RONALD WEASLEY; WAR-HERO: MINISTER FOR MAGIC!  
**__By Rita Skeeter_

_[ Picture of a happy, proud Weasley family - excluding Hermione weasley ]  
_  
**  
[ Shadow and Ice ]**

There was just so much.

He couldn't believe his own eyes, as they saw the horror presented infront of him. All the papers were lined up perfectly, and yet still after hours, he couldn't stop starring at it. His emotions were raging a war inside of him, fighting the right to consume him first.

Rage.

Horror.

Disbelief.

Heart-wrenching, gut-tearing grief struck him the worst.

How could they do this? How could they get this far?

Was no one saying anything against them?

Ofcause there where. They where Slytherins and the Magical creatures. Everyone else was too frightened. It was pure madness out there, and who was it that was a fault, but his former best friend. Harry sunk into the offered warmth, a body he regonised has his mate.

The Grief won the war, and the horrible flood bursted out.

There was no shame in crying over this.

It was all too horrible not to. And he was sure even the Malfoys had shed tears in horror and helplessness, and frusturations.

He dug his face into Dhauns chest and sobbed soundly.

" Why! How could they do this? All those innocents! The Children! " He sobbed and screamed and cried his heart out. Cried out his mercy and pity for his former world. And His mate; Dhaun, could only sit there, and hold him close.

He didn't need to say anything.

His actions said more than a thousand words as he comforted, kissed and rubbed his thoroughly upset mate. Though his icey cold, but furious, eyes starred vengefully down at the papers, with their pictures of horror and headlines of cruelty.

And it wasn't the first, nor the last time, that Dhaun; King of the Dementors promised revenge over the proud, selfish and cruel Light Wizards.

But this time Dhaun could with pleasure admit, that the time had finnaly come to take action, and thus the revenge of the Dementors - from all their years of pain in the hands of Light Wizards, would be repayed by double.

And he knew just the right ones of his people, that would answer his call.

They were at war.

**[ Shadow and Ice ]**

**A/N; Wha' u think? Review please :D **


	4. Shadow Sanctuary and Ice World

**Shadow and Ice; Continuation.  
**  
**A/N: ****yes I am back! I know, what took u so long. Well.. I had the sex scene down in my head, but first today did I actually get the rest down! It's perfect! I love it! Well I do, don't know if you do. please do tell me every mistake there is and I'll rush to correct it :D I don't like it when there's a chapter filled with mistakes just left alone - like others.  
**

**Enjoy! **  
_  
Harry/Dhaun(Dementor/OC)  
_**  
****WArnings:**** SLASH! YAOI! SEX! And mentions of abuse and murder and slavery, and prostetution. Dark Themes.**

[ Shadow and Ice ]

Chapter 3 - Shadow Sanctuary, Ice World.

When he had finnaly calmed down, Harry found himself emotionaly excausted and against the hard and delicious body of his mate Dhaun. He blushed. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't the blushing virgin, or shy teen anymore. It was because, he truely didn't know Dhaun that much, and yet they were already on their honeymoon some would call it.

He was very attracted to Dhaun - and was sure Dhaun was to him as well, why else would he want him? Not only by body, or aura, but the dark nature that he was, was drawing Harry in. He never really thought about it before - when he was a golden boy and all - that he'd fall for a Slytherin ( the dark and positively ravishing, arousing person Dhaun was, was everything if not a Slytherin Character).

'Cause he had fallen for Dhaun, he was sure of that.

Not even the sane part of him could disagree with that, or was it his insane part?

Well it didn't really matter which part. Harry wanted to be with Dhaun, and just the mere thought of spending forever with him, made his stomache flip, and no matter what, he'd never let this Dementor go.

He looked up at his mate, as a deep raspy chuckled escaped from the chest.

_§Your mind... is as... open as.. a book... my love... § _He hissed, and Harry pouted if only a bit, he couldn't find it in himself to be angry at his mate, why should he? He had always sucked at Occlumency, and he too found it easier to read Dhaun than any girl or boy he'd ever met - though most girls that is since they were a total mystery to him.

His Dementor surely made his blood boil with want, just by looking at him. What kind of lovely spell was this? Oh, he didn't care at all, he desperately wanted him. To feel his comfort and love on his body and soul. To be claimed and reminded again, that Dhaun was beside him, with him, and always his.

_Dhaun... _

_§ If my mind is as open as a book, My mate, then what does it tell you now? § _He hissed back teasingly, his lips turning into a seductive smirk, and his eyes lidded - and Dhaun, like many, wasn't immune to such a look and felt his breath quicken. The seduction was slow and deliberate as Dhaun ghosted his hand down the thin body, his dark eyes took in the shifted position - like a slithering snake - and his own pale lips twisted into a dark smirk.

Oh his mate was a tease.

_§ My Mate.. Beautiful.. and... delightfully... seductive... wants to... reunite... once more.. § _And who was he to deny this? Deny his little beauty's obvious want? He inhaled the spiking scent of arousement as it rose at his reply, and took delight in the quickened breath His Harry took.

His mate was pleased, and so utterly excited.

Every surface was theirs to explore and be it sofa, table or rug, it mattered not for him and his little green eyed mate, there were after all only one think in their mind and emotions. Them. How could anything else be more than perfect?

He swooped down and claimed his mates lovely red pouting lips - abused by constant worring - and took advantaged. His hips smoothed over and gentlely settled Harry on his back - on the soft couch. He towered over him, his hands running smoothly and seductively - surely enough to drive his little mate wild - over the soft pale body, sliding the dress shirt and pants off him as he went.

Harry barely noticed when his body was exposed to the slight chill air - since his body had become slightly colder when Dhauns blood mixed with his own - and instead was driven into a needy mess under his Dementors skillful hands and tongue, as they worked his body and mouth. The kiss was passionate and brought continious shivers of ecstacy through him, and when a pair of cool fingers pinched his taunt nipples expertly, his hips thrusted up against his mate with a cry.

The kiss was broken, by it didn't stop Dhaun from making oral love to his skin. The smooth cool lips smoothed over his skin, and each time he found a spot that drove Harry's vision blurry, and his heart to leap, it was nipped at, and Dhaun took thorough pleasure in the startled gasp and pleasure filled moan.

His name sounded sweeter than honey when it was shouted in pleasure, Dhaun thought, as he continued his lovemaking. He deliberatly kept his hands away from his mates aching red member - no matter how much pleasure just looking at it brought him.

_§ Please Dhaun... You're such a... OH! Teasee! § _Dhaun chuckled at the assumption, since in his eyes, Harry was the tease and closed his lips around a perk little nipple. Harry buckled up his hips, desperate for friction, but released a pitiful whimper when none was offered. His mate was driving him made with need for release, and he was almost on the werge of tears as the teasing continued.

His mate was so delightfuly, deliciously and utterly maddening, cruel.

And sadly, he loved it!

_§ Dhaun.. pleasee... § _He whimpered, and Dhauns dark eyes glanced up, locking onto dilated green orbs, a face flushes with pure pleasure and excruciating want, his lips trembling. Dhaun was cruel to not give in, and to Harry's delight, his mate consided.

Cool lips surrounded the delicious erection, and Harry threw his head back in a silent scream, his limps spasming as raw pleasure coursed through them - a shock if nothing more. Dhaun's head bobbed on his mates warm and salty member, his tongue washing over it, rubbing the taunt veins and slidding under the hood to a smooth and sensual caress.

It was simply mind numbing and Harry trashed with tremors as the pleasure continued coursing though his, a large unstable bubble shoke within him, almost painfully. He whimpered and cried, and simply shook as his mate took him to levels, he was sure was beyond human possibility.

And finnaly, as Dhaun deep-throated him, the unstable bubble blew, as if a dart had hit it, and Harry bucked his hips into his mates mouth and came with a shout, that sounded more animal, than human.

Dhaun swallowed everything his little green eyed beauty offered, and took delight in the boneless mess he had reduced Him to. The Dementor King swooped up and gave his mate a searing kiss, the salty taste of cum still in his mouth - which can be assured tweeked Harry's little limp member, and gave it new life.

When the kiss was broken both was breathless and the air was thick with arousal.

_§ Take me Dhaun. Make love to me.. § _Harry hissed breathlessly, his voice no higher than a sensual whisper, and it gave a pleasurable shiver down Dhaun's spine. Oh, such a tone should be as illegal as Rape.

_§ Always... my love.. Always.. § _His pirate-like garments was shedded, and Harry got a newer taste and vision of his Dementors delicious body - his mouth dried in pure lust, and he desperately tried to relubricate it, though he failed miserably.

Dhaun sensualy - according to Harry himself, who simply couldn't stop starring - sucked his own finger and guided it to the little pink pucker that was presented to him. Harry spread his legs wider and felt his heart leap as the cool filange that was Dhaun's finger, smooth over his anus and soften it up.

The mere touch on the outside gave warm waves to his body, and he shuddered in delight. Was everyone so delightfuly sensitive down there? Or was it just him? Oh, it didn't matter, only if Dhaun'd continue doing that.

The cool finger slipped into and slowly started stretching and exploring Harry's inner tunnel - which was incredibly exotic, Harry thought, since he could feel everything - and mind, the way Dhaun watched the whole thing from such a vision, his dark eyes clouded in arousement and lust, and his breath more raspy than usual.

Oh. Another finger joined his rectum, adding sparks of pain and pleasure in the mix.

Harry gave a gasp, and the pace of the filanges quickened, his heart leaped, and with a right angle it struck a sweet stop, and Harry was sent into a flurry of white spots and racing heart. He cried out as Dhaun - cruely and yet delightfuly - continued striking the little sensitive nub, abusing it as a wife beater would his woman.

Only this was actually pleasurable.

Another finger was added, and now with three fingers - strong and long piano fingers they were - Dhaun was pleased to watch his little mate writhering and whimpering beneath him, what a delightful vision it was indeed.

_§ Dhaun! Please! Oh please! I need you! Please! I can't take it.. oh oh! Merlin Dhaun! § _The Cries his mate made, sent Poor Dhaun the most lustful shivers, and he concided once more. His mate did look rather pityful there, and he couldn't find it in his heart not to appease him.

_§ Very Well... my love... Let me.. Drive you... To Higher.. pleasures... § _ He pulled out his finger, only offering a suggestive smirk as His Green eyed mate whimpered at the abrut ending of his pleasures, before he pulled Harry's hips up and wrapped the legs around his own hips. He drew his mate in for a searing kiss as his hips bucked into the pale and sexy arse, his own straining member entered the needy and ready anus.

The pleasure was more mind blowing than they remembered - had it really been that long since they had made love?

The kiss was passionate, desperate and carnal. All about lust, desire and a need for more, more, and more...

Their hips buckled into each other rapidly, in sinc. The heat grew, and their skin got more and more clamy, and their pleasure rose and rose, and their moans and gasps were uttered desperately. They clung together, their position rose up, and this time Harry was plastered against his Mate's chest, pumping up and down, and Dhaun buckling up with help from his trampolin place legs.

Their hips never failed in meeting and each time, it was an ephoria worth even heaven and it's sweet honey. Their breathing was labored as they grew closer and closer for the final. Spots of light and black, and all colours was repeatedly on their vision as they meet, and kisses was exchanged.

Oh the pleasure.

And then... it snapped.

Like an elastic band that had been expanded too heavily and then let go. It came crashing down on them, and their orgasm swam over them, and howls - higher and more unnatural than a Werelwolf, or a Harpy, or even a Veela - broke from their lips. It shoke the castle and magic swam around them, before finnaly snapping back in place and the mates collapsed, excausted and spendt, on the soft sofa.

They curled weakly against eachother, and the world was gone as they slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Dementors all around the castle all starring back at the forbidding Azkaban, and those inside stopped whatever they were doing and inhaled the possitively dark and delicious magic and scent as it filled the hallways.

What a perfect combination.

Things were going to be very different.

Even Lucius Malfoy thought this as he glanced at his slightly blushing Wife, they were not oblivious to know what this howl had been, and it brought old arousal back into them both. Narcissa sent a seduction wink at her husband before she saundered into their shared - rather stolen - bedroon, and Who was Lucius not to acknowlegde this?

Draco stood gapping and horrorfied as his Father followed his mother like they were teens again, and he was thoroughly terrorfied and purely disgusted at his parents behavoir.

This was going to be a horribly long night!

**[ Shadow and Ice ] **_****_

It was a dark night.

Only the stars litted up the shadowed lands, and it was just as they had expected. Else it would've been suicide. The Aurors were always guarding these places, these "camps" ready to kill those who'd be too stupid to escape our break in to save them. Those who where "dark" as they had been claimed.

And his group was one of those.

Even if he had - along with his friends - faught with the light against Voldemort. It didn't matter now, he was a suspect already, and it was for the best anyhow. He was only on Harry's side. Poor Harry, who was locked away in Azkaban Prison. It was said that something strange was happening in the Island of Horror and Despair, something wicked and evil, the Ministry called it.

Ron Weasley, former Friend of Hero Harry Potter, the Boy-who-had-betrayed, according to the Minister himself. Which was Ron. Ron. He hated that two-faced bastard! It was all his fault! And now innocents were killed and hurt everyday.

And what could be done?

Many things.

Specially now that the Dark and those who were declared Dark, was joining forces. But they were so little already. And ministries from other countries had cut all connections from Magical Britain. The only help was their open borders for refugees.

No special forces.

But that was fine. Even if hope was almost gone it would all work out, as long as Harry was still alive.

And He was sure of that. Else his heart would tell that. He had to believe Harry was still alive, and still kicking. That it was his fault that Azkaban was unreachable, and The Ministry had lost contact to it. That Aurors had never returned from investigating it.

It had to.

No matter, he didn't have time to ponder it now.

He had a mission.

He glanced over the darkened lands, his own body covered in spells - dark magic spells actually - to cover magical traced, scents, and warmth, and even sound and vision. He was like a walking shadow if people tried to look at him.

To Light wizards and witches, he was nothing.

It was a nifty spell, and he had no troubles in using it to save lives.

Harry would've approved he was sure. Since it didn't kill anyone.

He ran soundlessly over the dark ground, his eyes fixed on the only light - besides the stars - in the shadows. It was The Camp. Veela camp. Each of a group had been sent out to camps with a small team. Only one was to enter and get them out and portkey them to safe houses. While the rest of the team would divert and lift the barrier around the camp.

He was the one to save as many Veela's he could, while his other team members would distract and help him bid time. It was a perfect plan, since this would happen at the Werewolf camp, the Vampire camp, the Centaur camp, and Unicorn camp ( to breed and slaughter for potions ingredients ), and so many more over the country.

Their team weren't big, but with the help of a lot of pranks tools, they would manage.

He slithered between the shadows and finnaly reached the camp walls. It was like a muggle fortress from the World War 2, walls high, and only one way out and in. Guards and huts inside. It was a horror camp. Filled with wails and pain and grief.

He hated them.

He saw the broken part of the wall - a place his spies had made, and a gateway through the barriers - and slithered through and inside. Now he had to be quick. He ran, half ducked, between the shadows until he came to the marked hut, and quickly slipped inside.

Shock filled him as he starred at the huddled Veela's. They'd been here for months and alreayd they look horrible. Even some were pregnant - proberly from their training as Whores for the Wizards and Witches ( yes, even male veela's were here - though they weren't really pregnant). There were children among them, scarred and crying.

IT was a madhouse.

A loud boom - from an explosion - rocked the hut and ground, bringing the Veela's awake. They were wide eyed, crying and some even hopeful. He quickly shused them and tried to calm them down.

" Shh.. IT's ok. I'm here to save you. You need you hurry. We don't have much time. " The adult and teenaged Veela's were listening fast, knowing it was no time to stall, or cry. It was serious times, and he was grateful their allure wasn't on.

It was mostly blocked by the silver band around their ancles and wrists and necks. It was a sign of Slavery and was ment to keep their magic away.

He quickly gave a few adults portkeys, it could carry at least 5 a piece, and as soon as the barriers around the camp was lifted, the portkeys whisked away those who had resieved one. He was about to give the last away, when a young male grabbed his arm.

" Please. My sister and her son... They're in the other hut. Bound to a pole. Please.. " There was nothing else to do. He nodded, assuring the Veela's he'd do what he could, and then they too were whisked away.

He had to be quick.

He ran out of the small building, and quickly cast a heat seeking spell.

Veela's were more warm blooded than Wizards, and thus it would too easy finding them with a simple spell like this one. The Wand pointed to a hut not far, and through the walls he saw the purplered colour of two beings.

There were more booms following, and the ground shoke again. Aurors where running towards the exit, all shooting spells and avoided them when they were returned. IT'd do them no good, they were too afraid of using dark spells, they'd never get his team. Unless they were lucky.

He raced towads the hut, threw open the door, and quickly went inside, but it was a sad vision indeed.

The boy was no more than 2, and looked as fragile as any 1 year old would. He was bound to the pole as well, and looked abused, like his sadly dead mother. He quickly cutted the ropes with a simple cutting spell, and pulled the boy up.

He had to leave the dead mother.

" Don't worry, you didn't die needlessly. You will be avenged. " And so he saundered out of the hut, turned it want to the air - just like a Death Eater would when casting Morsmorde - and cast out red sparks.

The booming and attacks stopped, and sounds of apparating was heard - pop, pop, pop, pop - and then with a grin, he too apparated away from the camp, after setting fire to the hut he'd just left.

He was squeashed through the tupe that follows an apparation, and was relief when only a few seconds after he touched ground to the grand hall of his home. He had used his own ancestral home to house their guests - and it was cast in Fidelius Charm ofcause, with himself as secret keeper - but sadly there soon wasn't enough room.

It caused a problem.

Vampires in the dungeons - since it's dark and damp even at daytime - and the rest everywhere else.

" Neville! You made it! Good work man! " The young man with the veela boy in his arms, turned around and gave a bright grin to his friends and team. Everyone was happy and it seemed like it was a good mission after all.

" It was a piece of cake, but only thanks to my team. " Neville Longbottom nodded to George Weasley, Angela Johnson, Daphne Greengrass and Victor Krum. They had done a brilliant work, and Victor Krum's dark arts was amazing to their quest. At least one team had had a Slytherin or Dark Wizard to do some dark trickstery.

They had all been forced together the last months because of the new laws and the hunt for all Dark and not human.

" Everyone suceeded in getting the captives, but it was proberly the last one we could ever do. The Ministry, no matter how paranoid, ain't stupid. They'll tighten their security from now on, and we'll loose men after this. We only lost Kevin Whitby, the poor idiot. Was a mistake to put him on a broom. " Bill Weasley - with his clawed face that Fenrir Greyback gave him, and husband to a part veela ( and father too! ) - said with a sigh, it was dark news, and everyone knew it.

They'd light a candle for poor Kevin though.

" Let's not be all miserable now. We succeeded this one, and we'll do the next. Not only for every one else, but for Harry too. We cannot loose hope now. Now we need guards to walk the perimeter, and tend to the wounded. " Neville said, and then turned around on his feet and headed for the second dinning hall, it had been turned into a hospital wing for Madam Pomfrey and Sally-Anne Perks.

Those two were their healers, and everyone who knew at least some healing would help. They had an elf too, A royal elf mind you. Elves were known for their incredibly effective healing abilities and Durion would certainly make a difference. She was as amazing as all elves were rumoured - though she was actually a warrior elf and not a true healer, all elves were taught to heal most common wounds and breaks.

They were all pleased to have her expertice with them.

When he arrived there - his team and other team members in his heels - he quickly gave the veela kid over to Durion, and looked around. It was a horrible sight indeed. So many tortured and wounded creatures and beings, only because of what they where. Harry would've cried himself to madness for this.

How could Ron do this?

" Has anyone heard from Hermione yet? Has she still not been found? " He asked his friends, but they all couldn't give him any positive answers. No one had seen Hermione in months, and Neville was worried of her health. They could use her for this - her mind was amazing that way. But since before Harry was thrown to Azkaban little had been seen of her, and the few of the sightings that had been, was a pale and almost liveless being.

Everyone was worried about her - of the friends that is.

" No, but rumours has reached that Ronald has... Aquired a Veela.. " Neville glanced at the Slytherin who'd spoken, and nodded. Everyone knew the inclinations of the one. Hermione would've never agreed to that. And she'd always been in for equal rights of all creatures.

S.P.E.W. right?

" I see. We'll continue watching out for her. She's got to be alive and fighting somewhere, I just know it. Go get something to eat, take a bath, you desurve it. " His team went off, though not without casting worried glanced after him.

But he ignored it.

" Bill.. Still no news of Azkaban? Do we know anything at all? " He asked the Werewolf scarred red head. Bill, who had been a real looker before the war, would get wolfish behavior around fullmoon, and thus he too was a convicted creature. Not to mention his wife, sister in law, and his kid.

How Ron could do this to his own brother and niece was beyond everyone.

" There's actually something new. Our watchmen has seen Dementors around the Prison Island, floating in the air, and strange elven beings walking around the castle. The Castle is silent of screams, and everything is quite. It's like the castle itself is plotting rebelion. Harry's signature as well as the Malfoys are still there. Andromeda was there herself to check it. Whatever is happening in there it's something big, and it's got to do with Harry. " Neville starred shocked at Bill Weasley, before his mouth splitted into a huge grin.

This was good news indeed, and even Bill looked positively brighter.

" This is great news. We must try and make contact. Owls, rats, cats, snakes, even Dogs. Send them all with the same message. No one get's too close. " Bill Weasley nodded in agreement, and thus it was time to plan contacting Azkaban Prison, and hope Harry wasn't still in a cell.

Good news indeed!

**[ Shadow and Ice ]**

A/N: Another chapter! How nice! what u think? Review?  



	5. Shadowy Corners and Icey

**Shadow and Ice; Continuation.  
**by Reithandina

_**Pairing: **__Harry/Dhaun(Dementor/OC), Hermione/(Secret),_

_**Warnings: **__Curses, Language. Hints._

_**A/N: **__ Hi people! I know! I've been gone too long, but I've always said I write when it comes down, and though I was 75% done with chapter 4 last summer, I suddenly lost my kittens; Lucius and Lily, and it broke my heart so much, that I lost the spark. The Muse to write. I read it again and again, but couldn't. And suddenly today, I read through it, and talked with my mum, after I had read so many good responses from my faithful readers; And the last part suddenly hit me! Like a violent brick! I hope it's not too short though. I did what I could. o.o_

Well anyway! I have no idea when chapter 5 will come, since I have to write it first, but you'll find out more about the newest OC characters I've added. :D And_**-(A/N TBC)  
**_**  
Chapter 4 - Shadow corners, Icey floors**

The Castle of Azkaban was dirty, slimy and dark.

It wasn't fit for people - creatures nor humans - to live in, and Narcissa would not let this continue to be so, if she was going to live in the Castle, and since she knew there was no escaping this yet, she had only one choice.

She had taken her son by his arm, and together they set about fixing the castle and it's imperfections - and there was a lot according to their Malfoy (_and Black!) _senses. Though they didn't have their true wands, they did have the stolen ones and they would work for now.

The dementors of Azkaban had been given clear orders to asume their elven form, as long as they were inside the castle, when outside they could do as they wanted, so the Malfoys didn't have any true fears when they started fussing over the dreadful state their prison and newest headquaters was in.

Though still, Lucius followed the two people he loved the most, to keep an eye on them.

So while the Malfoy family was busy setting the Home of The Dementors right, Harry was in the newly - yet half finished - meeting room. It had been made like the throne room of the old kings with two thrones on a slight highed dias. It was half-finished because it was still dark and reminded Harry more of something Voldemort could've owned.

But at least he hoped the Malfoys would not do something too extravant. They had stopped fixing this very room, when Harry had entered, his mind far away, and a forehead set in a dark frown. They didn't question anything, but left him to his pondering and scheeming. After his thoughts and feelings had been taken care off by Dhaun's expert attention, Harry's mind had been going over everything.

And for the first time, he was letting the Slytherin in him out and plan, instead of just barging out like a raving mad Gryffindor, and getting his friends and family members killed. Though the True Slytherin soul, _The Horcrux_, had been destroyed, it would still truely be impossible for everything that was Slytherin, to disappear entirely.

After all, he had lived with that piece of Tom Riddle's soul in him for 17 years of his life, before he lost it.

Or that's what he thought at least.

Why else would he still be able to speak parseltongue?

So Harry had settled on a throne, slushed in his seat and legs drawn over the armrest, though he did not truely acknowlegde this. The solitude of this room was enough to shift through all that which he knew, and all that which he wanted to put a stop to and defend. But he knew one thing that was missing.

And that was more knowlegde than just papers from _The Daily Prophet_. He needed insider information, a spy to bring news and locations and the dirty secrets of anyone. He needed to know who was behind what, and where to find them and dispose of them.

Don't get him wrong. Harry still hate killing as much as before, but when they start killing innocents, or torture them and enslave them, then he doesn't have much compassion for them, and he'd rather get them out of the way quickly.

So the plan was actually quite simple.

Take over the Ministry, kill Ron Weasley and Umbridge, and restore the Magical World of Britain to it's former glory. Simple, but dangerous and filled with difficulties. If he could prove to the puplic that he was not evil, and that everyone, be they dark or light, or non-human and human, had a right to life and magic, then victory to him, but if they were really that paranoid, then Harry would have to find another way.

But one thing was for sure.

Harry wanted Wizards and Witches of the Light, those who jugde like this, be punished.

_Serverely.  
_  
But perhaps it was time for a change. Perhaps it was now time for the Wizards to step down, and instead something new should rise from the ashes? Humans and non-humans had all lived in pain and despair, and fear and prejudice for centuaries now, and suddenly, as Harry connected the happenings so far, he saw things better than before.

A brilliant plan for the future formed in his head, and he stared at the dark wall in disbelief that no one had even thought of doing the same. Oh how it would've helped so easily before, and conflict would've been lessened!

There'd been no dark lord, or Lady. No light lord, or even a Lord for any magical art at all!

It was so horribly simple, that Harry didn't know if he should cry or laugh, but instead he did neither. The newly inserted double doors opened - the outside of it was richly decorated, he quickly saw, and the hallways shone with light and polished surfaces. It only needed tapretries and portraits now to make it seem more like a normal friendly Castle.

Harry's eyes though didn't linger too long at the newest vision of his former prison, but the delicous Dementor king who entered. A smile graced his lips - though it would seem cool to many - and he reached his hand out to him. Dhaun took it and kneeled infront of his mate, a kiss was quickly delivered, and Harry melted.

_§ I missed you... §_ Harry hissed softly to his love as the kiss ended, his green eyes shone in joy and happiness, and Dhaun gave the slightest smile that rivaled the same coolness on Harry's own lips.

_§ I... Could not.. Stay away.. Too long.. My Love... I have... summoned... The warriors... that which... will not.. only... protect.. you.. but also.. be the... Shadows in... The Ministry... And search.. for your... family.. §_ Harry blinked, surprised. He briefly wondered if perhaps Dhaun really was a mind reader, though it wasn't really that important.

He had nothing to hide from Dhaun after all, and if he could read his mind, then it was okay.

But in any rate, this answered the spy problem he was having, though how these former ice elves - now soul-sucking cold Dementors - could actually sneak into a place filled with wizards and witches, without letting them know, was a mystery itself, but Harry trusted their skills if they were selected personaly by Dhaun.

He would not have choosen them, if they could not move unnoticed by the Light.

_§ Who? When will I meet them? §_ He asked curiously and Dhaun's lips twitched slightly in what Harry saw was an amused grin, borderline smugness. He'd have given somekind of a pouty shove if the deep baratone chuckle hadn't escaped the King's lips first.

He sighed in pleasure and closed his eyes, his muscles relax at the mere sound of it, and he knew he was once again melting. What a school girl he was, but truely he didn't care much of it, people could mock him all they wanted, but he just couldn't get enough of Dhaun.

_§ They are... already here... My impatient... minx.. §_ His eyes flew open, an odd purple bloom grew across his check in embarassment and glanced over the Cursed King's shoulder, and did indeed see three people standing in the center of the room. Gosh, they had actually seen his reactions to Dhaun's voice and touch alone.

He turned his green eyes back to Dhaun, a slight pout on his lips in accusation, but Dhaun merely smiled it away, knowing it would soften Harry's heart, and stood up. He turned only halfway, so he would be middle ground between his Mate and his People.

_§ They are... one of my.. best warriors... and... have all.. three... one in.. common.. They are... natural... in shadow... magic...§_ That brought Harry's attention quickly and he leaned foreward in his seat, intriuged green eyes now firmly on the three Elven Dementors.

Dhaun had weeks before explained the old ways of his people, before they were cursed, that Elves did not truely care of what their partner was, only that he or so was their true mate. So because of this, Elves - _who usualy only found their mate in other elves, since it was very rare that an immotal being as they were, found one that wasn't immortal as well_ - mated with their lighter side, their elemental side, or their Dark Breethen.

It wasn't for the ice to breed from all these easier, since Ice was light, elemental and Dark, at the very same time. A strange yet balancing mix, but only a few of these ice elves had the power of Shadows, since it was purely Dark Elf skill - as well as vampire skills. And here was excactly what Harry needed.

_§ This would... be my.. Cousin... Val... He is... but my... heir... if I.. should fall.. premature... and with.. no heir... to take... over.. §_ Dhaun explained and the one he introduced gave a light bow of his head to his king. Harry's eyes took in this cousin, and felt his bones slightly more chill.

There wasn't much they had in common bar their pale complexion, black long hair and their cheek bones. For While Dhaun was the King, he was actually much more delecate and feline-like in grace and apperance compared to his cousin Val. And Harry had truely thought Dhaun was a very fit and strong Elf, but he'd certainly not seen fit and strong before then.

If Dhaun was like a Panther, then Val was like a tiger.

He wasn't completely buff, like a body builder, but he was much stronger in his shoulder and chest and arms and legs, than Dhaun was, and it proved simply that Val was a true fighter - and Harry suspected it wasn't with wands or staffs, but swords. But while Val too looked strong and intimidating by the mere size of his body, he was incredible cold and seemed to reek of danger.

His eyes, though was green, but not even near the shade Harry's was - since Harry's was like an Avada Kedavra green now, and that was bordering Neon! - but instead it much darker and looked more like Jade. But it wasn't a warm jade, it was colder than anything he've ever seen, and the mere look of them was terribly blank. As if it had no life other than the passing of days and nights that passed him by.

It was a searingly cold feeling, and Harry would've shuddered if he wasn't already chilled down.

But he was sure about one thing.

Val's heart was as frozen as the ground around him.

_§ And this... Young female... is Nym...§_ Dhaun continued and green eyes turned. Now the woman was certainly different in apperance than what Harry would've ever compared a Dementor with. In fact she was incredibly beautiful, and had an air about her that screamed dangerous and no-nonense. Her hair was cut unevenly and reached with only thin locks a little past her colarbone - the hairdo reminded Harry of a Tame version of David Bowie's - it was Platinium blond, borderline white, and her skin was a soft snowy complexion.

Soft palepink lips, and a body that would make any man drool.

But though the beauty was there, it was somehow chased away by the furious glare on her face, that which made her sky bly eyes spark with life and fire. Her pointy ears was pierced heavily. She was a vicious female, and Harry was sure that any man who tried to seduce her, would find himself missing a few important organs in matter of minutes.

She was weaponed up, he saw. There was only a slight glare of metal in every place that could house a dagger, and Harry was not worried that she couldn't handle the job.

_§ And then.. Vesz.. He is.. only a.. Teen still.. And have yet.. reached.. maturity.. And thus.. The Curse.. Have not.. been... Activated within.. him... §_ Dhaun's voice was filled with the ancient grief that Harry had come to regonize. Dhaun did not blame himself for the curse, but it filled him with pain, when each young was subjected to the curse when they hit Maturity.

It was an Elf thing.

All elves reached a maturity, a time when they became true adults in body, mind and magic. When they could finally find a mate and reproduce. But while the curse did not hit the innocent Elflings, since these still had a heart of heat and happiness - they they were immune to the Dementors effect - it took them apart in the moment of their Maturity and they were damned as Dementors for the rest of their excistence.

There was after all no counter spell. No cure.

Or they'd have found it already.

With a dull feeling in his chest Harry turned his eyes towards the youngest of the Dementors in the room. He was young alright, being tall, thin and gangly, but he had a few more muscles to indicate that he was a warrior, but the wide happy grin on his face, ligtened the mood considerably.

Vesz waved cheerfully.

His hair was a shoulder lenght and spikey, and a flaming red, that stood out in contrast to his pale white skin colour and his liquid golden eyes. His hair colour was more vivid than the Weasleys and that was more surprising that anything in Harry's eyes, since he'd never seen a colour like this, when it wasn't a pencil.

There before him, Harry saw three Cursed Elves - though one who had yet been touched by it - and everyone of them was as different as the other. Even when he compared Dhaun, but they weren't less curious to look upon. He smiled, and knew he could entrust them with whatever he could give them, be it possesion, family member, or a quest of great importance.

_§ Pleased to meet you...§_ Harry spoke and bowed his head with a smile.

He could certainly need the skills these people could do.

No doubt about that.

**[ Shadow and Ice ] **

In the shadow of the midnight, a lone figure covered in darkness from head to toe strode purposefully to the looming house in the distance, a silence in the air as if waiting for something big to happen. A scowl marred the pale shadowed face of the stranger as he starred up the building, only a small bedroom light shone out from one of the higher windows.

Pale thin lips sneered at the sight and quickly the Dark being swirled his black cloak around him, and stalked forward on silent feet. There were no wards around the house, and so the creature could easily trespass the perimeter undisturbed and unhindered.

He slipped past the door, without making a sound, and glided powerfully through the hallways and up the stairs, following the soft whispery sobs. The being hardly glanced at any of the decorations and pictures, though every one of them showed an unhappy female, desperately trying to smile and appear happy, while the eyes were hazy with potions.

It disgusted the Creature.

Silver orbs glowed out from the darkness of the hood as light shone down the dark hallways, and it quickly turned towards it, shadows clinging to the being as light began to dominate the farther the Dark Being neared.

The sobs grew louder, though still it was no more than a chocked whisper of pain, and the creature's lips turned downward in displeasure, before it pushed the door open and was inveloped by the light of the bedside lamp. On the floor, by the bed, sat a young woman at only 20 years of age, with bushy hair in a sidebraid, and a flimsy satin nightdress of bright red that went down to her knees.

Her face was red and swollen from crying, and she was thinner than the creature had last seen her, but also paler and unhappy. It did not sit well with the being, and it hissed in fury.

The sudden sound startled the woman out of her tears and she gasped as she turned rapidly around, nearly giving herself a whiplash at the speed. Eyes widdened with fear, and heart racing rapidly in her terror. She gripped a handful of old newspapers fearfully.

" W-Who are you? What are you doing here? " She stuttered weakly, throat nearly choking up as the shadowy being stepped slowly towards her, like she was a cage and dangerous animal. Of course it wasn't meant in such away, but merely as a precausion. It did not want to scare her more.

" Do you not remember me, Miss Granger? " It spoke, the voice smooth and dangerous, and seemed so strangely farmiliar to the woman, like a childhood memory of strange smells and cold dislike. But the memory was so far from her reach, it was maddening. She shoke her head, though still calmed down slightly. As if some place in her, she knew, that everything would be okay now.

The shadow said nothing and merely stepped closer, until finally it was right infront of her. She didn't know what to think or do, now that this strange and farmiliar being was in front of her.

" Please, why are you here? " She pleaded, though it lacked the usual fire. The Being kneeled with a silent hiss. Two glaringly white fangs were bared and Hermione gasped and backed away, yet was held back when it reached out and grabbed her arm, to steady her.

" Do not flee or fear me, Miss Granger. I am here to help you. " The older hand reached into it's inner pockets and drew out a golden fluid in a potions vial. The palely strong hand reached it out to her. " Drink and it shall rid you of your potions. "

Wide brown eyes, stared down at the potion, and then up to narrowed silver orbs, tears gathering in the corner of her own at the implications. Her heart picked up speed once more, and her breaths came out in small gasps of emotions, before she shakily reached her hand out and grasped the small vial.

She uncorked it, and quickly swallowed the liquid.

The effect was emidiate.

She gasped and grabbed her head, as the potions cleared from her head, and finally for so long she could think clearly again- could remember more clearly. And feel her magic within her reach. It flared in her, and greeted her like a long lost friend before rushing through her veins vehemently, as if to make up for lost time.

She flashed her eyes up, brown orbs burning with fury, and forehead set in a violent frown.

She snarled.

" _That traitor! Cowardly rat! _" The Dark being smirked in amusement, and watched as she cursed the name of Ronald Weasley to the seven layers of Hell, before it cleared it's throat, drawing the attention of the woman once more. She turned her furious eyes to him, but it did not shake him.

" Come miss Granger, we have much to do. " She nodded, and together they rose. " I apologize, but there is no time to change your wardrobe, we must leave before your.. _Husband_.. arrives. "

Hermione saw no problem with this, as none of the clothes she had, she really liked. It was Ronald who'd bought it for her, when he got rich, as if she was a throphy wife, and to him, she had proberly been. She didn't even like the nightdress but it was better than sleeping naked.

She nodded.

" Thank you. Are we going to save Harry now? " The fire once more burned in her eyes, and the Dark creature hummed in pleasure at the sight, and smirked before snatching it arms around the delecate female form, pressing her tightly against him.

She gasped in surprise and looked right up into the silvery eyes, the face completely clear to her and void of shadows. Her eyes widdened in shock and the creature chuckled once more. " No, Miss Granger, the boy wonder is perfectly fine where he is, for now. We have other buisness to attend to. "

And then they disappeared in a swirl of shadow and fire, that soon took over the house and burned everything to crisp. Not an hour passed before aurors were at the scene, unable to kill the fire, and watched as it burned the Minister's house to the ground, as if it were the hungry fiend fire.

Hermione Granger-Weasley was proclaimed dead 32 hours later.

**[ Shadow and Ice ]**

A/N: _- I continue now from the TOP Author's Note. :D_

- Next Chapter will MAYBE be a bit more about who the Dark Creature is. Can you guess? As I said, I don't know when the firth chapter will be posted, since I have to write it first, but suddenly a plot is starting to form, and lead characters are coming up from every corner of the world. Interested? :D I am! Thank goddess for my notes :P

I hope it's okay, and please relay to me if a sentence or word is spelled wrong or sounds strange, I'll correct it in jiffy! :D Review? It makes the Author Happy 3. 


End file.
